Alice: A Beginning
by XxLonelyShadowSpiritxX
Summary: Hermione Granger finds a baby on her doorstep one stormy day. The baby comes with a letter but what does it say? And how is Draco Malfoy involved in all of this? Read and Review! Rated T just to be safe...rating is subject to change. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first HP fanfic. I'm hoping you'll all enjoy it. I apologise in advance if characters seem too OOC. I know I haven't completed my other fanfics but I'll get around to it when I have the ideas and time to continue to do so.

Setting: Post-Hogwarts

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and therefore do not own HP. I only own the plot and Alice.

* * *

CH.1

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed as the rain fell in sheets. Inside Hermione stood in front of the window and sighed. Turning, she pointed her wand at the fireplace before heading to the kitchen to prepare herself some tea. Moments later she was curled up in her favourite armchair next to the fire, reading.

It was two years after the war and Hermione had moved into a flat in muggle London and worked as a healer at St Mungos. She was one of the best healers St Mungos had, the other being one Draco Malfoy. At first both Draco and Hermione hated one another but as the months past they both realised there was no reason to continue holding grudges against each other. They gradually became used to each other and eventually became best friends much to the dismay of Harry and Ron.

Harry eventually got over it however Ron didn't.

A knock sounded at her door, pulling Hermione out of her book and back to the present day. Sighing she stood up and opened the door. Finding nothing there she was about to close the door again until she heard a small cry. Looking down, Hermione saw a basket with a baby tucked into it, not unlike how Harry arrived on his Aunt and Uncles doorstep all those years ago. Frowning, she picked up the basket and looked around before closing her door again.

At the end of her drive a disillusioned young woman stood, smiling while tears flowed freely down her cheeks. After the door closed the young woman disappeared, happy knowing that her daughter was in safe hands and that her husband would never find out.

Hermione carefully lifted the child out of the basket and cradled the baby carefully in her arms, smiling gently. Looking down at the basket she noticed a thick envelope addressed to her. She quickly retrieved the envelope before transfiguring the basket into a cradle and placing the baby into it. She then turned her attention to the envelope, carefully checking it for spells and curses before opening it.

_July 18 2002_

_Hermione Granger,_

_You may not believe me concerning what I am about to tell you. The baby that I delivered to you is Alice Sophia Riddle however it is imperative to hide her true heritage therefore I have enchanted her birth certificate to make the change to her surname. Knowing that you will accept her she is no longer a Riddle. Her birth certificate will reveal her surname as Granger until such time as you marry. _

_Where I am from, it has been four years since the Battle of Hogwarts rather than the two that it has been for you. After that battle our world turned dark. Where the Order of the Phoenix won the war and Harry Potter lived in your world, in my world Lord Voldemort won and Harry Potter died. After Harry's death I was spared as an example and forced into marrying Lord Voldemort. I was abused and raped continually and in the last year I fell pregnant. Alice is the result of this. I however did not want her growing up in such a dark world so I searched for a way for me to cross between our worlds, our universes and deliver her to you where she would grow up happy and safe. The method I found would only let me place my daughter on your doorstep before pulling me back. I found such a method in a very dark book residing in my private library that my husband gifted to me on the night of our wedding. I am positive he was unaware of the book although I have burned it so he will never find it._

_Alice is only eight days old and her date of birth is the year 2000 not 2002 despite the two year difference between our worlds. I realise you like choices and know that I didn't really give you one in this situation but this really was necessary. I would also like to add that the Dark Lord did know about the pregnancy however due to the abuse I've had from the Death Eaters I've informed him that the child __died not long after birth for reasons unknown_ so you have nothing to fear from him coming after Alice.

_I know you must be curious as to whom I am and I will tell you. I am Hermione Jane Riddle nee Granger. This will be shocking to you, to hear that a parallel version of you is married to the Dark Lord and had his child. I know I was deeply upset at my fate. I ask only one other thing and that is for you to never search for a way into a parallel universe, such a task would be near impossible for you. The only reason I managed to do so was because of my husband's involvement in the Dark Arts._

_Take care,_

_Hermione Jane Riddle_

_PS: I have left you with a large sum of galleons and my daughter's birth certificate. You will have to make some changes before dealing with the Ministry. The galleons should be enough to raise Alice until she comes of age._

Hermione looked away from the letter with tears in her eyes before looking at baby Alice, sleeping soundly in her crib. Finding out that the baby was her own child yet not her own was surprising, shocking and upsetting. She looked back at the envelope and pulled out another piece of paper and looked at it.

_Name: Alice Sophia Granger_

_D.O.B: July 10 2000_

_Mother: Hermione Jane Granger_

_Occupation: Healer_

_Father: Unknown_

_Occupation: Unknown_

After reading over the birth certificate Hermione filed it away until she could deal with it another day. Hearing a coo from the crib, she turned and picked Alice up cradling her gently before looking her over. Satisfied that her new daughter was well she used her wand to draw a drop of blood from both of them and tested it. The DNA was a match which only sort of surprised her. Transfiguring a robe into a carrier, she secured Alice to her chest before collecting the bag of galleons from the crib and pulling her cloak and shoes on. Flicking her wand, Hermione enlarged her fireplace and put the fire out before stepping into it and grabbing some floo powder.

"THE LEAKY CAULDRON, DIAGON ALLEY!" She called, throwing the powder down and holding tightly onto Alice before she disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave your thoughts and (hopefully constructive) criticism in a review. I'd love to know what you think and whether or not I should continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and therefore do not own HP. I only own the plot and Alice.

* * *

CH.2

Hermione appeared in the back room of The Leaky Cauldron, still holding firmly onto Alice. Stepping out of the door which hid the Floo from muggle eyes she spotted Draco sitting at the bar with a drink talking to Tom; she smiled. After the war, Draco had grown out of his prejudices and snotty _'I'm above you'_ attitude and although he was still cocky sometimes, Hermione didn't mind it so much. As if sensing her staring at him he looked up and turned to grin at her.

"Draco, it's lovely to see you." She said, approaching with her smile still planted firmly on her face.

"You saw me at work yesterday." He replied amusedly.

"So I did. I hope you'll be willing to join me tonight at my place for dinner." She stated, faking a look of surprise. Alice started wiggling against her chest and let out a soft whimper. Draco's eyes snapped to the bundle tied to her body, raising an eyebrow.

"Might I ask what that was?" He asked gesturing to the white fabric cradle tied to her.

"Come to dinner tonight and I will explain. I can't risk this getting out in the open, the results would be disastrous." Hermione replied evenly.

"Very well, I'll see you tonight at six." He said giving her a look that said _'You had better have a good explanation.'_

"That's fine. Meanwhile I have things to do. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, see you tonight." Hermione smiled, giving him a quick hug without squashing Alice. Nodding at Tom she walked to the back of the pub and tapped her wand against the brick wall before walking into Diagon Alley.

Gringotts was first on Hermione's list that day. Walking towards the nearest unoccupied goblin she opened an account for Alice, depositing the pouch of galleons into it and also arranging to have a small amount of galleons transferred to Alice's account every month until she came of age. That way she would be prepared for adult life when she graduated from Hogwarts although that was a long way off just yet. After Hermione completed that task she went through her mental to-do list for the day, checking things off as she went. The streets were fairly empty in Diagon Alley that day due to the rain so it made it easier for her to complete her errands and head home faster. Quickly stopping in at the apothecary, Flourish & Blotts, Miss Daisy's Children's Wear (to pick up clothes for Alice) then headed back to The Leaky Cauldron to use the Floo to get home. She'd have to order in that night and hoped Draco wouldn't mind since she had no car seat for Alice in her car.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Mrs Hermione Riddle, Dark Lady, sat on the couch in her private rooms sobbing her heart out at having lost her child. After continuing to do so for two hours she dried her tears and went to her room to sleep, exhausted as she was. There was no point in leaving her rooms in the state she was in as there were very few people who actually cared for her now since she was only an example to other muggle-born witches and wizards who walked around in Wizarding London. Most had decided to give up their magic in favour of living as a muggle in other countries so as to better protect themselves and their families.

Hours later Hermione awoke to a knocking on the doors to her outer rooms. When she'd been given the rooms she had warded and charmed the outer doors so that nobody could get in without her permission first. Walking into her living room she flicked her wand to check the identity of the person before sheathing it back into the glamoured arm holster under her cardigan.

"Enter!" She called, allowing the person entrance.

"My Lady." Narcissa greeted, walking in elegantly and taking a seat on the black leather couch by the fire.

"Cissa. I need to clean myself up a bit. I hope you don't mind waiting for a moment." Hermione replied raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all, My Lady." Narcissa nodded, allowing a small smile to grace her features. Hermione walked into her bathroom and washed her face, scrubbing away the evidence of tears. If there was one thing she had learned in the first few months as Thomas Riddles wife, it was that any show of emotion whether in public or private was considered a weakness. When she looked into the mirror she noticed her face was still red but this time due to the fierce scrubbing. Patting on some moisturisers she then applied a light layer of make-up before brushing her soft chestnut hair and charming it into an elegant chignon. Happy with her appearance she made her way back into her living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch where Narcissa was sitting and called for her personal elf.

"Zippy. Please bring some refreshments for my guest and I." Hermione said, kindly but sharply.

"Yes, Mistress. I will be back with the refreshments as requested." Zippy squeaked before popping out of the rooms. One of the things Hermione had insisted on when Thomas had given her young Zippy was that she be allowed to educate and clothe her. She would not tolerate an uneducated elf that was not dressed properly. Fortunately he had allowed her to do as she pleased with Zippy and had allowed her to pick out a selection of other house elves that would only obey her.

"So, Cissa was there anything you required?" Hermione asked, returning her attention to her guest.

"No, My Lady however I thought you may want company after the loss of your daughter. I requested an audience with Our Lord earlier today to ask him if he would permit you and I to go shopping." Narcissa replied, shifting closer to Hermione.

"Thank you Cissa. You may call me Mione. I also believe that my husband will have no problem with me going out so long as I am back before nightfall." Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Very well, Mione. Perhaps we should go tomorrow as it is too close to nightfall now." Narcissa agreed just as Zippy popped back in with tea and scones with clotted cream and jam.

"Thank you, Zippy. That would be wonderful Cissa. I will have to make sure that Thomas is notified before we go however. I would not like to be punished for not informing him of my whereabouts if he finds me missing with no explanation." Hermione said with a slight shudder.

"You think the punishments are what caused your daughter's death, Mione?" Narcissa asked, picking up on the bitter note in the younger woman's voice.

"Yes. I believe Thomas has plans to have me take a fertility potion for a few months and also spend those months with him in his quarters at night." Hermione responded.

"He wants an heir." Narcissa stated, understanding spreading over her face.

"That he does."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be working on the next one for a few weeks or so. Any comments or feedback would be appreciated, so please don't be a silent reader and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter three! I suppose I better explain a few things first. In the Canon world we have Hermione Granger living freely because The Light won the war. In the parallel universe Voldemort won the war rather than The Light winning like in the Canon universe. Because Voldy won in the parallel universe he decided to make 'The Brightest Witch of the Age' his wife as an example to other muggle-born witches and wizards (this will probably be explained in a side-story). I'm only planning a few POV's from the parallel universe otherwise I will probably get distracted and off track with 'Alice' however I am thinking about making a side-story after finishing 'Alice'.

Also, 'Alice' is only going to be a relatively short story as it's basically a pre-sequel/prequel to how Draco and Hermione get together and shows Alice in her younger years. I will be writing a sequel of sorts about Alice when she's a teenager, attending Hogwarts etc.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR therefore I do not own HP. I only own the plot and Alice.

* * *

CH. 3

Draco arrived that night at six o'clock on the dot. Knocking on the door, he waited. Five minutes later Hermione opened the door, Alice in her arms. Ushering him in, Hermione completely ignored his look and closed the door behind him.

"I apologise, I haven't had the chance to go grocery shopping yet so we'll have to order in. It was raining a lot today so I didn't want to have Alice out there for too long and I don't have a car seat for her." Hermione said gesturing for him to follow her into the lounge.

"It's fine. So, who's baby is she?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

"That's where it gets interesting. She's my biological daughter but at the same time she isn't mostly because I've not been with anyone since Ron back at Hogwarts and even then nothing of that nature ever occurred." Hermione started. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Not to mention everyone at work would have noticed if you were pregnant." He commented.

"Yes, yes I know. Read the letter, it should make more sense." She replied, shoving the thick parchment in his face. Frowning he took it and read.

"So basically she's yours and Riddle's child from a parallel universe but you from the parallel universe didn't want her daughter growing up there and found a way to send her here?" Draco asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Yes, basically. I only told you because I trust you plus you're my friend and workmate. I keep thinking whether I should tell Harry and Ron or not." Hermione confirmed, as she stopped her pacing and sat next to him.

"Ok. Well, I don't think you should tell Potter or Weasley. I doubt they know how to keep something like this a secret and Weasley's temper will probably get the better of him, which we don't want. May I hold her? You can go and order dinner." Draco said, confirming her thoughts about Harry and Ron.

"Sure, careful." She said, gently placing Alice in his arms. As she stood she looked at his face, smiling when she saw the careful adoration and anxious concern flit over his face. Draco wasn't really one to show emotion like that but seeing those emotions made her wonder what he'd be like as a father with children of his own or what he would have been like had he been an older brother. Smiling and standing near him and Alice watching the interaction she lost herself in her thoughts and memories.

"-anger. Granger? HERMIONE!" Draco called, knocking her out of her reverie and waking Alice slightly in the process.

"Hm? What is it? Is Alice ok? Does she need feeding or changing? Oh, Merlin! I still haven't bought her any food or nappies yet!" Hermione said, starting to panic.

"Hermione, calm down. Alice is fine. I was just wondering if you were going to order dinner or not. You've been standing there for about twenty minutes now."

"Oh, I have?" Hermione asked, blinking.

"Yes, you have." Draco replied, amused.

"I suppose I had better order dinner before it gets any later." She muttered, walking off in the direction of the kitchen where she kept the phone and takeaway menus. Draco chuckled as he continued to gently rock Alice.

"Malfoy, what do you want to eat? Chinese? Indian? Fish & Chips?" Hermione called from the kitchen. Draco sighed and stood, walking to the kitchen to talk instead of waking Alice by shouting.

"Chinese will do I suppose. Preferably beef Chow Mein." He said answering her. Hermione glanced at Draco, Alice still in his arms, and smiled.

"Why don't you go put Alice in her crib. It's in the living room at the moment but I'll move it later." Hermione suggested as she dialled the Chinese takeout place.

"Alright." He replied, heading back into the living room.

"Hello, I'd like to order a medium beef Chow Mein and medium chicken fried rice. I'd like it delivered please. Thank you." Draco heard her say into the phone as he laid Alice down. He smiled slightly at the sight of the baby wriggling in her sleep. Footsteps approached and he turned to find Hermione standing behind him with a wistful smile on her face. Walking over to the crib she looked at her daughter before turning to give Draco an unexpected hug. Surprised, Draco awkwardly patted her back unsure what to do since he'd never really had a proper hug before. After a few minutes, Hermione pulled back.

"Sorry about that." She apologised with a small smile.

"It's fine." Draco replied with a small chuckle. The pair stood next to the crib awkwardly for a few moments before moving to sit on the couch. Silence ensued which was then broken by Hermione.

"So, dinner will be here shortly. I still don't know what to tell everyone else. They're bound to notice something is going on sooner or later." She babbled.

"Ok. Don't worry about the others. We'll find an excuse and then explain to them what's going on. They don't have to know the truth." Draco said, trying to calm her nerves. Hermione sighed and started thinking, before long fifteen minutes had passed and a knock on the door sounded. She stood and grabbed her wallet from the bench before opening the door.

"Medium beef Chow Mein and medium chicken fried rice? That'll be £25." The delivery guy said to Hermione when she opened the door. She rifled through her wallet and pulled out the requested twenty-five pounds. **(A/N: I don't live in the UK so the price is just a guess however the Chow Mein is based on how it's made here in NZ, vegies included with the meat and noodles.)** Grabbing the bag which held the containers of food she paid the delivery guy and closed the door, heading into the living room and setting the food on the coffee table and going to get forks.

As they ate an idea popped into Hermione's head. When they finished she took everything to the kitchen before coming back with drinks and sitting back down.

"So, during dinner I came up with an idea." Hermione said casually.

"Oh, and what is that?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"We tell them a half-truth; that you were over one day and I felt my wards shift. When I opened the door, we found Alice on the doorstep. I don't know where to take it from there though." Hermione explained.

"Well how about we tell them we just started a relationship the week before because we'd been interested in each other for a while. You've got to admit that we do kind of act like a couple sometimes; even our colleagues whisper about us behind our backs." Draco said, not looking at her.

"I suppose it is true. But does this mean…you want to…date…me?" Hermione agreed, whispering the last part.

"Yes. I've liked you since you punched me in third year and I wanted you since the Yule Ball in fourth year." Draco admitted, turning to look at her and finding Hermione staring at him.

"I never hated you. Not even when you were bullying me. Then when I saw you after fourth year, I started to like you more than I should have. I never told anyone, not even Ginny. Admittedly I kept a journal and wrote about a lot of things that happened at Hogwarts in it." Hermione said, reminiscing and not noticing Draco was directly in front of her.

"Granger, stop talking." He said before kissing her softly and chastely before pulling away. Hermione blinked owlishly before grabbing Draco's head, pulling her to him and kissing him back. Their kiss quickly became heated and passionate escalating from built up sexual tension.

Panting, Draco pulled away and grinned at Hermione's flushed face. He leant down and kissed along her jaw line down to her neck. Hermione moaned as he sucked on a sensitive spot, effectively marking her. Pulling back, Draco admired his handy-work.

"Draco, are you sure about this? I don't want to rush anything; especially not with Alice in the picture now." Hermione said breathily.

"I said before that I've wanted you for a while. I intend to keep you, you're not getting away from me ever again; especially not with Alice in the picture. I plan on dating you for a few months before marrying you and having our own family. Don't you think it's time we settle down since all our friends have done so?" Draco explained.

"I suppose so. Pansy and Harry are expecting and I think Ron and Luna are as well. What about Blaise and Ginny? I heard they were getting married soon. I was surprised when Pansy and Harry got together but they're happy enough. Then there's Theo and Lavender, Neville and Tracey and-" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco kissing her again.

"You're doing too much talking love." He said, voice becoming low and husky. Hermione shivered slightly causing him to chuckle lowly.

"Let's take this to the bedroom shall we?" He asked giving her a wicked smile, a glint in his eyes making her toes curl. They levitated Alice in her crib to the bedroom opposite the master bedroom and put up a charm that would alert them if she woke before heading to the master bedroom and continuing with the evening's activities.

* * *

A/N: There is chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Sorry this one was so late, I had trouble figuring out where to go with it and a bit of writers block but now I have a loose plan. This story will probably only have a few more chapters before I end it and post the first chapter of Alice: All Grown Up. Anyway I think I've done enough rambling. Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again! I decided I didn't want to go into detail with Draco's and Hermione's love life. This chapter is the wedding!

* * *

**_One Year Later…_**

When all Draco's and Hermione's friends had first found out about their relationship they weren't thrilled but considering Ginny and Blaise were engaged and Harry and Pansy were married with a child on the way neither group could complain. Luckily for both of them none of the Weasley's had a problem with it except maybe Ron who was calmed quickly by his new wife Luna.

As they had discussed a year ago, Hermione and Draco only told a half-truth about the appearance of Alice and all their friends seemed ok with it. Now Hermione was in the bridal suite getting the final touches done on her make-up.

"All done! You look gorgeous 'Mione." Ginny said as she stepped back. Ginny was her maid of honour while Pansy and Luna were her bridesmaids. She was glad to have such close friends.

"Ginny's right, Hermione; you look gorgeous. Draco is a lucky guy." Pansy added as Hermione stood up. Her dress was a chiffon rouched bodice with corset back strapless sweetheart neckline and beaded with diamantes. The skirt was column style that flowed down into a chapel train from the hips. Her hair was done in tight curls and pinned at the side with diamond hairpins to keep it off her face. She had a small silver and diamond tiara that she'd borrowed from Narcissa which held her veil in place. She wore pale blue matching corset, garter and panties underneath. Her mother had given her daughter her great-grandmothers diamond earrings and her dress was the new. Hermione was a rather traditional woman so she'd wanted to do the 'something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue' tradition.

Both Hermione and Draco had decided to have a spring wedding at Malfoy Manor due to its expansive gardens. She was grateful that Lucius and Narcissa had gotten rid of the room where she was tortured for hours by Bellatrix Lestrange. It seemed everyone was willing to get over the prejudices from before the war. Some of the older purebloods were either having a hard time changing their ways or refused to change at all but a majority of the Wizarding society had changed for the better.

Hermione smiled at her bridesmaids and her one year old daughter who was the flower girl and had to be carried down the aisle by Ginny before walking over to the full length mirror and looking at the woman who stood in front of it. She couldn't believe that it was her reflection looking back at her.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm getting married; to Draco Malfoy no less!" She said in awe as a barely showing pregnant Pansy approached from behind. Ginny held Alice gently with Luna standing next to her smiling dreamily. She smiled at the girls and they all smiled back.

"You'll be Mrs Draco Malfoy in a few short hours, Hermione." Luna said in her usual airy tone.

"It's amazing how people can change; especially during a war. You and Draco used hate each other!" Ginny said chuckling slightly. Alice clapped her hands, smiling toothily and giggling. Hermione turned and grabbed her daughter from Ginny, holding her close.

"We'll be a proper family soon, Alice." She whispered in the toddler's ear.

"Ma-ma. Mama." Alice gurgled softly and Hermione gasped, pulling her daughter back and looking at her with a grin slowly forming on her face. Hugging her daughter again she then passed her back to Ginny.

"She just said her first word! She said _'Mama'_!" Hermione exclaimed happily, bouncing slightly. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" Pansy asked.

"It's Hermione's mother and soon-to-be mother in law." A soft voice replied.

"Alright, you can come in." Pansy replied, flicking her wand at the door unlocking it. Narcissa and Yvonne walked in, shutting the door behind them. Yvonne walked up to her daughter and examined her before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up and getting married in an hour." Yvonne said tearfully.

"Oh, mum. Don't cry, you'll make me cry and then it'll ruin my make-up!" Hermione sniffled, a small smile on her face as she teased her mother. Narcissa walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug as soon as Yvonne let go.

"Hermione, dear; you look beautiful." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Thank you Cissa." Hermione replied hugging the woman gently and stepping back. Time passed swiftly as the women conversed and before long it was time for Hermione to walk down the aisle. Her bridesmaids and flower girl had just walked down the aisle and she could see the nervous look on Draco's face as she stood at the end. Of course he couldn't see her yet as she was hidden slightly by the shadows of the trees in the garden. Looking at her father she smiled brightly, her look belying her jittery nerves and butterflies in her stomach.

"You ready, my girl?" Lewis asked looking at his daughter fondly. It was hard to believe his little girl was getting married. She'd grown up so much.

"Yes daddy. I'm ready." Hermione replied. Just then the music started and Lewis escorted his only daughter down the aisle, giving her away to her fiancé who was also her former bully.

"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked.

"I do." Lewis replied, placing his daughters hand into Draco's and stepping back. The priest acknowledged his claim before Lewis walked over to his seat next to Yvonne and sat down. The ceremony proceeded and before long the couple were saying their vows.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer 'til death do you part?" The priest asked looking at Draco.

"I do." Draco replied smiling at Hermione as he placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer 'til death do you part?" The priest asked this time looking at Hermione.

"I do." Hermione replied smiling at Draco as she placed the ring on his left ring finger. The priest then proceeded to cast the spell to bind a couple together for the rest of their natural lives.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said, eyes twinkling and a smile on his face. Draco leaned forward and flipped Hermione's veil over her head before kissing her softly. The crowd cheered as they pulled away before giving each other a chaste kiss. They smiled at each other as they walked down the aisle and into the Manor where the reception was being held.

* * *

**_Ten Months Later…_**

Conveniently, a month after their wedding Hermione fell pregnant and was quite surprised to find out she was bearing twins. Now she was currently in labour.

.oOo.

A scream echoed through the maternity ward of St Mungo's repeatedly followed by a loud threat.

"DRACO MALFOY! IF YOU EVER PUT ME IN THIS CONDITION AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL HEX YOUR BOLLOCKS OFF!" Hermione yelled as she squeezed Draco's hand tightly. Draco winced at the crack he felt in his hand before shuddering at his wife's threat. Having seen her on the battlefield he knew she would follow through with that threat too although there was a slim chance that she wouldn't. He sincerely hoped for the latter as he liked his balls right where they were.

You'd think that being a Wizarding hospital they'd have the initiative to put silencing spell up on each of the private maternity rooms on the ward but they didn't however they did put one on the ward itself.

"Ok, Mrs Malfoy you're fully dilated. On my count I want you to push." The head healer instructed.

A few hours, screams, curses and threats later Hermione had both her beautiful babies in her arms. Fraternal twins as one was a girl and the other a boy. Their son was like his father with platinum blonde hair and her brown eyes while their daughter was like her mother with curly brown hair and the signature silver-blue eyes of a Malfoy. Hermione sighed and looked at them with a smile.

"So what should we name them?" Hermione asked, looking at her husband.

"How about Scorpius Alexander Malfoy for the boy and Emeliah Yvette Malfoy for the girl?" Draco suggested.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. Hello Scorpius, hello Emeliah." Hermione smiled. Not long after Draco took Scorpius and Emeliah, holding them for a while before placing them into their cribs and watching over them while Hermione slept. He had a beautiful wife and three beautiful children to love and care for. He was glad that he had changed after the war. More than anything he looked forward to watching his children grow up and attend Hogwarts.

Blood isn't what mattered anymore nor did it ever really matter. Family is what mattered most.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of Alice: A Beginning. I hope you enjoyed it and please look out for Alice: All Grown Up or Parallel: An Alice Side-Story. The dress at this link is very similar to the one I've described as Hermione's wedding gown: www dot raining blossoms dot com / all-bridal-gowns / 989-satin-sweetheart-strapless-neckline-a-line-wed ding-dress-with-beaded-rouched-bodice dot html). Again, don't forget to review!


End file.
